Gold On Green
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Li-kun reflects on a certain green-eyed cardcaptor. Edited, and a new format, much more easier to read this time.


Card Captor Sakura is a rightful property of CLAMP, and I don't own anything. Short, little one-shot fic, the song is 'Ki Ni Naru Aitsu; The Girl I Can't Ignore' is a Li Syaoran Image Song. Thanks to animelyrics.com for the English translation.  
  
Gold on Green  
  
I was watching her again. I always was... watching her from afar pretending that I don't care. But I do. Much more than she may think.  
  
This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky The wind that blows over everything runs up the hill  
  
[Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete] [Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku]  
  
Her soft pink lips slightly parted, her golden brown locks falling across her two-olivine orbs in such a manner that I always had a longing to brush them away. I don't know, when, why, and how this started... when have I developed such feelings for her, but... it didn't really matter now did it?  
  
My usually serious face watches you from far away What has happened to my pride?  
  
[Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara] [Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau]  
  
It was another ordinary day, but everyday seemed to be special when she smiles at me. And as if she read my mind, she stopped from whatever she was doing and looked at me... sitting a good distance away, and smiled. I think my heart just skipped a beat.  
  
I liked it when she smiled. It was pure, happy, and innocent... and it was a real smile.  
  
The girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl I'll just watch quietly from here It seems that something big waits around the corner  
  
[Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai] [Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo]  
  
What is so special about her? What is it that she has, that no one has, that makes me feel like this? What does Kinimoto Sakura have that would make do anything for her?  
  
That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling My heart beats like in a dream It seems that every day it gets stronger I won't be beaten by her  
  
[Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Yume de mita you na munasawagi] [Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete] [Aitsu ni makenai yo]  
  
She's just like an angel. An angel that always makes me smile, an angel that brings me happiness. Sometimes, people think I can be indifferent, but then... she's different. She always finds something good about people.  
  
I chase the orange clouds so hurriedly With all my strength I trip over something, falling on my hands  
  
[Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide] [Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda]  
  
I felt my blood rush to my cheeks; she was looking at me... Something seems to be ebbed on her features... worry? Is she worried about me? But what for?  
  
"Li-kun? Daijoubo desu ka?"  
  
Are you all right?  
  
I felt her beautiful emerald eyes meet mine, and something... something inside me felt warm.  
  
When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why Fly over the asphalt and hurry home  
  
[Itsu datte aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n' da kara] [Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu]  
  
"Daijoubo. Shinpai shinai de kudasai."  
  
Fine. You don't have to worry.  
  
My tone might have been cold, but it didn't quite matter. I don't think I can't stand to be around her. Something might go out of control and all my defenses could've falter.  
  
That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl I can't look away from her eyes today Why am I matching my pace to hers as we walk down the street?  
  
[Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Kyou mo yokome de chekku shite] [Shiranai uchi ni Sou Naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte 'ru]  
  
"Are you sure? You've been starring at nothing in particular for quite a while, and you seem to be very thoughtful..."  
  
I nodded, and looked away. I could never stand her gaze. Never.  
  
"If there's something you want to tell me that's bothering you..."  
  
That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling Something made my heart start beating But I have an idea! I won't give up whatever happens I won't be beaten by anyone That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl  
  
[Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Nani ka hajimaru munasawagi] [Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara] [Dare ni mo makenai yo]  
  
I felt her come closer. She sat next to me. "... You can always tell me." Her warm, soft finger brushed against my cheek, and I felt the whole world fall apart. At that moment only Sakura was the person that was the center of my attention.  
  
Her serious expression suddenly turned into a happy one. Her eyes closed benignly, and the same gentle smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.  
  
You wouldn't stay here patiently within your heart You want to know the true power that's been kept secret  
  
[Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto irarenai] [Sono mune no oku Sou Himeta honto no chikara shiritakute...]  
  
"Would you want to join us?"  
  
She offered me her hand. This might've been nothing special at all to others. But to me... it was a beginning of a bond.  
  
I obliged to accept her hand.  
  
A bond that could never be broken...  
  
That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling It's like our future's a labyrinth, isn't it? Grasping my dreams tightly I won't ever give up on myself  
  
[Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Marude mirai wa meiro da ne] [Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made] [Jibun ni makenai yo]  
  
Owari  
  
That has got to be one of the weirdest fic I have ever done. Oh, well, if this fic might be by any chance similar to anything you have read believe me it is purely coincidental. Sorry if there might be any mistakes even though I spell check it there are still some mistakes. Anyways, sorry if my grammar isn't that all perfect, English is far from being my native language. This is dedicated to all my friends, and yeah, to no one in particular. Actually this is just a product of boredom... 


End file.
